


Stressed

by mayfield84



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfield84/pseuds/mayfield84
Summary: Duncan had a long day. In fact, he often had long, unenjoyable days. Especially when the emails ran late and he had to work unpaid overtime for an extra hour.He hated, he hated working a menial day job for just above minimum wage, and for what?(in which duncan finds the perfect outlet to relieve his stress)
Relationships: Duncan/Gwen (Total Drama)
Kudos: 36





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! it’s been a long time since i’ve uploaded!
> 
> i can not express how busy life has been. not only did i have tons of school work for my 4 ap classes, but i was the lead in the spring musical, and i moved houses. but now that that’s all over, i can finally get back to writing some :)
> 
> anyway, i recently got into the total drama series, and fell in love with these two characters. in this setting imagine tdwt happened, but no season after that. this is in the future and they’re like 20.
> 
> without further ado, enjoy! :)
> 
> usual disclaimer: i do not own the total drama series or the characters within the universe :)

Duncan had a long day. In fact, he often had long, unenjoyable days. Especially when the emails ran late and he had to work unpaid overtime for an extra hour.

He hated, he _hated_ working a menial day job for just above minimum wage, and for what?

‘ _To pay off this stupid studio apartment Gwen had fallen in love with the moment she saw the ad for it online, that’s what,_ ’ he thought grimly to himself. But his heart warmed when he thought of the pasty girl he loved so much. ‘ _I guess working this stupid-ass job is worth it, for her._ ’

The punk pulled out his key and unlocked the door, surprised to find the apartment unlit. Usually at this time, Gwen would have gotten home from her job (which payed even less than his, but at least she was happy), and she would be in the kitchen making something for dinner.

“Hello?” Duncan called out into the empty studio. His brows furrowed with concern.

That is, until he heard muffled noises coming from their bedroom.

Now more curious than concerned, he made his way through the living room and down the hallway, and discovered their bedroom door was closed. Odd. But the small sounds became louder.  Duncan didn’t bother knocking before opening the door, and his eyes widened when he saw the display that was on his bed.

There was his girlfriend, wearing nothing but his favorite black hoodie and a pair of panties made entirely of black lace. Her eyes were shut tight, her lips slightly parted, her cheeks flushed. Her chest heaved with effort. One of her hands, covered with his oversized sweater, gripped at the sheets, while the other was moving between her thighs.

It was hands down the _hottest_ thing he had ever seen.

After he (quickly) got over the initial shock, he felt blood rush to his nether region.

“Baby,” Duncan said, clicking his tongue to get her attention. She instantly stopped, looking like a deer in headlights, and let out a small squeak.

“H-Hey, Duncan, w-welcome home,” Gwen stammered, biting her lip.

“What were you doing just now?” He responded. One of his pierced eyebrows raised higher than the other in feign ignorance.

“N-Nothing, just waiting for you t-to come home,” She replied. Duncan walked over to her cooly, not showing much emotion. Slowly he places his hand onto one of her milky thighs.

“Nothing, huh? Then how do you explain...” his fingers slid under her panties, finding her soaking wet slit and swirling it around, making her shudder, “ _this_?” He pulled his hand out and admired the shiny coating of her arousal. Gwen blushed and looked away. “Getting shy now, are we?” He teased, leaning over to her face and using his clean hand under her chin to guide her face to his. She bit her lip again and refused to meet his gaze. “Oh, you wanna play that game. I see, sunshine. Well, two can play at that game, and I’m pretty much an expert.”

Gwen shuddered again, partly from fear, but partly from excitement. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong,” she protested. Her voice waved unconvincingly. Duncan leaned close to her ear.

“Oh, but sunshine, the moment you decided to touch _my_ property,” he whispered and reached down, gently rubbing circles around her clit over her panties, “you got in deep trouble. And you know what happens when you’re in trouble?”

Gwen shuddered again. His voice and his touch were electrifying. She stuttered out a few incoherent words.

“Speak up baby, you know I hate it when you mumble,” Duncan said. His deft fingers continued touching her, torturously slow.

“I get punished...” Gwen repeated and tried to swallow, but found her mouth to be completely dry.

Duncan, on the other hand, was practically drooling. His cock was almost fully engorged, almost to the point of being painful. But he could deny himself at that moment. He could wait a little longer.

“That’s right sunshine, very good,” he continued, his voice barely above a whisper. “Now, how should I punish you today?”

“P-Please go easy on me,” his girlfriend replied softly, again refusing to meet his gaze.

“But you see, baby, I’ve had a very long day, and this seems like the perfect way to... relieve some stress,” Duncan sighed and slowly moved his hand from her clit down to her slit, teasing it from outside her panties. Gwen nodded silently and clenched her eyes shut. She wanted more, needed more, but she knew once Duncan was in charge, there was no hope for her. Asking for something meant she wouldn’t get it.

When she closed her eyes her boyfriend tugged on her hair sharply, making her meet his striking blue eyes. So full of lust, love, and desire.

“Now, tell me babygirl, what do you want right now?” Duncan switched to using his middle finger to tease her entrance so he could reach her clit with his thumb. He knew it always drove her wild when he did that.

“I-I want...” Gwen considered her next words carefully, “I want you to have your way with me.”

“Bold claims for such a fragile little thing,” he teased, stroking her face with the back of his hand. It smeared a little bit of her own arousal on her cheek.

“I’m not fragile!” The goth girl protested. Almost instantly Duncan’s hand was under her panties and he had three fingers deep within her. She practically melted in his hands.

“You wanna say that again, sunshine?” He taunted, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her soaked hole.

“Ngh...N-No,” Gwen sighed, his touch relieving her burning need.

“Good girl,” her boyfriend stated simply, giving her a few more seconds before removing both of his hands from her completely. She cursed herself for not protesting longer. Her lower region felt empty after he had recoiled his hand. It ached for attention.

“Duncan...” She pleaded softly, her large onyx eyes begging him to give it to her easily.

“Ah ah ah, don’t look at me like that,” he chuckled in response. He peeled off his shirts and went into his dresser, digging through the bottom drawer until he found what he wanted.

Gwen’s eyes widened when she saw what he held. Instantly she knew what he was planning. She pulled her knees to her chest.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take good care of you,” he purred, setting down some of the equipment on the side table. Using leather chords and his expert knowledge on knots, he bound her wrists above her head and attached them to the headboard. Tight, but not too tight. Then, he bound each of her ankles to the end corners, so her legs were spread wide. All the while she did not let a single complaint escape her lips.

After he was finished rigging her up, he picked up a small tube of clear liquid that she had missed earlier. 

“Please, don’t use the stimulating gel too, it’s too much,” Gwen begged.

“I will do whatever I want to you. You said it yourself, sunshine,” her boyfriend responded, squirting a small amount onto his fingers and generously lathering it on her clit. She shuddered at the feeling of the cool gel and his warm, rubbing touch. He also rubbed her nippled with the remaining amount on his fingers. It felt _good_.

Next, Duncan picked up a small gray device. It had two prongs. He had no trouble sliding it into her pussy; she was wet and the device itself was very thin. Not enough to stimulate her too much. That is, until he turned it on. It was a double-ended vibrator. “Just the lowest setting, for now,” he said, pressing the small button on the outside.

Instantly a guttural moan escaped from Gwen’s throat. The incredible amounts of stimulation almost overwhelmed her at first. However, she quickly regained as much control over herself as she could.

“Does that feel good, baby? I’ll bet anything it feels so much better when you were sitting here alone, breaking my rules. You need to learn to be patient. Now, I’m going to make you cum until you never want to touch yourself ever again. Only I’m allowed to do that. You hear me?” Duncan growled, climbing on top of her and kissing her. It was a passionate, desperate kiss- the kind that left both sides breathless.

Gwen was unable to resist when he began fondling her ample breasts, toying with her stiff nipples. She let out a breathy moan as she neared her first climax.

“C-Can I... c-....” She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence when his lips and teeth found her jawline, then the soft skin of her neck. 

“Yeah,” Duncan muttered, his breath hot against her flesh, “don’t hold back.” 

Almost instantly Gwen’s back arched and her hips bucked, grinding against the toy through her orgasm in a desperate attempt for more friction.

“Good job baby, that was the first of many. Get ready for a long night,” he chuckled and got off, taking his phone out and sitting down in the comfy chair next to their bed.

Already sensitive, Gwen neared her second climax, moans consistently spilling out of her. 

After just 12 minutes, 3 increased settings and an immeasurable amount of climaxes, tears streamed down the goth girl’s face. “Please Duncan,” she pleaded, her words slurred and tired sounding, “I can’t take it anymore. Please turn it off.”

“Have you learned your lesson yet sunshine? Or have you forgotten the point of this already?” he prompted nonchalantly. However, as much as he tried to ignore the situation, he couldn’t help but palm the front of his khakis every minute or so. His erection was painful and though he pretended not to pay attention, every time Gwen moaned and every time she pulled against her restraints, it made his cock twitch in agony. 

“Yes! Yes I have! Please, Duncan, I’m begging you, turn it off!” is what Gwen tried say. 

However, with her incoherent words it could have easily been mistaken as “Yes, yes I have, please Duncan, I’m begging you, turn it up!”

“I think what I just heard was you asking me to turn it it up, and I’m feeling nice, so I’ll do it for you.” And that’s just what he did. He got up, wiped her tears for her, and upped the setting on the double vibrator two times. Now at the highest level, it was excruciatingly pleasurable for the overstimulated girl. Every time she orgasmed her body writhed against the restraints, and she cried out when it felt so good it was painful.

“I’ve learned my lesson! Please take it out! I can’t cum any more!” Gwen cried out clearly, her body shaking.

Duncan finally caved. “Fine, I believe you,” he said, getting up and strolling over to the bed casually. Slowly he took the vibrator out, then untied her wrists and ankles. Gwen collapsed unceremoniously onto the bed, too exhausted to move. “I’m proud of you sunshine, that was 4 minutes longer than last time,” he chuckled and gave her a kiss on her sweaty forehead, climbing in bed next to her. She smiled softly and nuzzled into his chest.

“The only problem now is...” she trailed off, then looked down at his crotch. Namely, the huge tent that was her boyfriend’s khakis. With shaky, tired limbs, she unzipped his pants and reached in to find one of the hardest erections she had ever gotten her hands on. Gwen began to fondle it sleepily, still worn out from her previous endeavor.

“Ah, fuck, baby,” Duncan breathed. He let out a quiet hiss as she reached through his boxers to find his cock, and began to gently massage it. Pre-cum smeared all around her hand and his underwear as she slowly jacked him off, adding as much pressure as she could.

Occasionally she would let her long manicured nails graze his sensitive skin, making him shudder and pull her closer to him.

“God damn...” He let out a pleasured moan and began to kiss her, being gentle when he realized she didn’t have the strength to kiss him vigorously. She hummed softly while kissing him- a sweet and melodious sound. It wasn’t long until Duncan felt a familiar pressure building in his dick.

“Gwen, I’m gonna cum,” he murmured into her hair, grabbing handfuls of it to ground himself.

She quickly ceased her actions and pulled off the sweatshirt in one smooth motion, revealing her perky breasts and taught stomach. “Do it on me,” she suggested, giving him a smile. Duncan quickly grabbed himself and aimed it at her, only having to pump himself a few times before his engorged cock released its pent up cum in hot spurts all over his girlfriend’s perfect body.

After he was finished, she laid down and he lazily licked his own salty spunk off of her, taking time to draw his tongue over every nook and cranny it might have gotten to.

“I love you, you know; I love everything about you,” he murmured as he cleaned a spot between her breasts.

Gwen giggled. “Yes, I know.” She ran her fingers through his mohawk. “I love you too.”

“You know Pasty, maybe I should start coming home from work late every day, if this is what results from it,” Duncan teased, licking the final glob off of her collarbone.

“I don’t think so!” His girlfriend protested, giving him a playful shove. “Plus, you made me miss making dinner.”

“Correction,” Duncan said, “you made you made you miss making dinner.”

“That’s too many you’s! That doesn’t even make any sense!” She shook her head and pulled his hoodie back on over her head.

“You don’t make any sense,” he rebutted.

“Actually, right now, I’m making a lot more sense than you are, Cyclops,” she laughed.

“I guess you just make me crazy like that,” her boyfriend concluded definitely.

A moment of peaceful silence went by, where the two just sat and enjoyed each other’s warmth and company.

“So, are you less stressed now?” Gwen asked.

“Definitely,” he answered with a confident smile.

Yes, life was hard, but some things just make it all work it.

**Author's Note:**

> whew. that was a little rough. but hey, if you’re reading this, that means you’re still here! so thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!!! comments are always accepted and encouraged <3
> 
> i also plan on continuing to write more in the near future (and upload it!!) but i sadly cannot promise a consistent upload schedule.
> 
> i also tried writing my usual ST fics, but something just didn’t click. i hope i can get my groove back to make some more lumax content for you.
> 
> /tldr: thank you for reading, i missed you all<3


End file.
